Who wants to live forever
by Nightbird
Summary: Who wants to live forever when love has died?? S/W Character death.


Title: Who wants to live forever?  
Author: Nightbird  
Distribution: SHL, Fire & Ice, FoF, Anyone with my fic up otherwise ask me.  
Disclaimer: I'd love to say that they are mine but they aren't. They belong  
to Joss. Title & lyrics belong to Queen.  
Couple: Spike/Willow, Angel/Cordelia, Buffy/Riley  
Rating: PG -13 I guess.  
Classification: Angst, Lots of.  
Notes: I am a total Queen fan and this has to be one of my favourite songs.  
I'm happy I broke my writers block! Admittedly with angst and character  
death but hey, that's what I usually do. Not beta'd.  
Dedication: Stryx, Soul', Gunbunny and Megan.  
Inell - Who is back! Wheee.  
Elka - who has also returned!  
Feedback: I'll give you a cookie.  
~ = lyrics  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The moon shone down on the graveyard, illuminating the small group of people  
who stood around an open grave. Muffled sobs echoed in the air as a small  
white coffin was slowly lowered into the open hole. One figure stood off to  
the side of the group, the moonlight making his hair glow with an unholy  
luminescent. As the moon waned the group slowly left the graveyard. A tall  
dark haired man glanced worriedly over at the lone figure that still stood  
slightly away from the grave.  
  
~There's no time for us,  
There's no place for us,  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,  
yet slips away from us.~  
  
Spike sighed as he stared at the simple, small white stone that stood guard  
at the top of the freshly dug soil. Such a small stone for a woman who  
although small in statue had been big in heart. The tears he'd been holding  
in burst free as the moonlight caused the small rose quartz embedded in the  
stone to glow with an unearthly light, highlighting the name carved into the  
pale marble. Sliding down the stone, Spike crumpled to the ground as a  
scream reminiscent to that of an animal in mortal pain tore itself from his  
throat and blood red tears ran unhesitating down his face, splashing off his  
boots and soaking into the ground.  
  
Halfway down the road Angel stiffened as wave after wave of loss and anger  
washed over him as the link between him and his childe kicked into action.  
And a figure far away howled his sorrow in sympathy.  
  
~ Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever?  
There's no chance for us,  
It's all decided for us,  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us. ~  
  
Spike clutched at the cool stone, as another sob welled up,  
  
"Willow, it hurts, it hurts so much. Why did you go? Why?"  
  
The wind passed over him, gently brushing against his cheek as he continued  
to sob.  
  
"We had so much to do, to learn about each other. We only had a minute. We  
should have had hours, days, months. We should have had years, years to  
learn, to love and to grow."  
  
~ Who wants to live forever,  
Who dares to love forever,  
When love must die. ~  
  
Angel sighed, his gaze fixed out the window of the car. The link was  
weakening and he knew exactly what would happen when the sky lightened to  
welcome morning. Silently he mourned for his childe and what had happened.  
An arm wound it's way around his waist as Cordelia moved closer. He could  
see Buffy and Riley's hands twined together as the couple comforted each  
other.  
  
~ But touch my tears with your lips,  
Touch my world with your fingertips,  
And we can have forever,  
And we can love forever,  
Forever is our today,  
Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever,  
Forever is our today,  
Who waits forever anyway? ~  
  
The sky lightened as Spike stirred from his half sleep, he'd seen Willow,  
she was waiting for him. Smiling he faced the east and stared as the pale  
pink streaks grew, changed colour and gathered heat. Warmth started on his  
skin and quickly spread before he burst into dust, pattering gently down on  
the ground and swirling into the air in mini twisters.  
  
Angel started, sitting up; Cordelia mewed in her sleep and moved closer to  
his body. A slight smile lit his normally brooding features as he bid  
goodbye to his wayward childe and his mate. They were together now, forever.  
  



End file.
